The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices are widely used in the world and most of them are connected to the internet. However, cyber security is one of the main concerns of the user.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.